guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elona Reach (mission)
Category: Missions Mission Objectives Help the Ghostly Hero complete the ritual that will combine the three pieces of the Vision Crystal. * Return Crystal Shard 1 to the Ghostly Hero. * Return Crystal Shard 2 to the Ghostly Hero. * Return Crystal Shard 2 to the Ghostly Hero. * BONUS Use the Crystal Shards to awaken the three Ritual Priests of Elonia Primary This mission is considered one of the hardest in the game. You need to collect three Crystal Shards and return them to the hero within 30 minutes. The first crystal shard is easy enough: You have no time limit for this one, so you can kill everyone. Take it slow, don't get killed. Just go straight down the path (either one, over the bridge or under), and talk to the Ghostly Hero at the end. (A on the map) He will start the count down and give you the bonus objective. The second is in the base to the east. Go out the left gate at a 45 degree angle to the right to avoid all the enemies. Go around the bend, and draw the first group of forgotten out. Kill them quick, and be careful not to draw the ones on the hill to the right. Once they're finished, go up onto the hill on the right, being careful not to draw any of the other groups. From there, go back around to the group of forgotten to the right (Heading out of the plateau area), then take on the boss enchanted sword. (B on the map) Once you have retrieved the crystal, come back out the way you came. Bring the crystal shard with you or leave it at point 2 on the map for now. The third crystal is in the base to the west. Follow the small path at the u-turn outside the first base. Continue past the base and turn left when you hit the wall. Go up a small hill and the crystal is located just to the right. (C on the map) Return the way you came from and give the Ghostly Hero the two remaining crystal shards. (Point D on the map) Tip: Try to battle only one group at a time and be sure to kill the sages first. Tip: You can also complete the mission without killing anyone in it. This is accomplished by drawing enemies and then sprinting past them. Bonus The bonus as mentioned is to revive the three priests. The trick though is that there is one before you get to the Ghost Hero. So, as soon as you get the first crytal shard, on your right there should be two Dune Burrowers and behind them is the tomb of the first ritual priest. (Point 1 on the map) Note that just getting near the priest will revive him and that he will start a slow march up to the Hero. He will engage any hostiles on the path and most likely die. That's not a problem. But if you want to save the first priest you can drop the crystal, fight all the minotaurs (since the clock for the mission hasn't started yet) and then go back and revive him. Then he will have a peaceful walk. The second priest is easy. After you get the second crystal shard (east base) head west, follow the small path at the u curve and revive the second priest. (Point 2 on the map) Again, just getting near the tomb is enough and you need not worry about the priest's life. For the third priest, after you get the crystal, stick to the left wall (you'd be heading in a northerly direction) and you will pass one group of hostiles and get to an enclosure that has his tomb. (Point 3 on the map) Again, you can revive him from a distance and go about your business. Elite Skill Capture * Vassa Ssiss (elementalist): Ether Renewal, Located near E1-3. * Tiss Danssir (mesmer): Mantra of Recovery, Located near E1-3. * Wissper Inssani (monk): Word of Healing, Located near E1-3. * Custodian Jenus (ranger): Marksman's Wager, Located near E1-3.